


Coffee Shop Encounters

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Coffee Shop, College AU, Dining hall, Freshman Year, Gen, Instagram, Petty, Starbucks, church doing what he does best, first encounter, ranting, which is complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: All he wanted was coffee before class.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Coffee Shop Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my College AU for the Red vs Blue universe. This takes place during their first semester as freshman. I hope you enjoy!

"Something's up, Leonard, I can tell on your face. And how you're grumbling under your breath." 

"....stupid fucking purple guy with his stupid fucking coffee..." 

"....Church." 

" _What_ do you want, David?" 

"....you asked to meet up with me at the dining hall after class." Wash gave Church an odd eye. "And your muttering concludes that something's bugging you. So what's up?" 

Church went silent, drinking his second cup of coffee and barely touched his plate of fries and nuggets. 

" _Church_." 

"Fine, I'll fucking tell you." Church spoke with heated breath. "So there I was, running late to class..."

* * *

Church was running late for his 9am Intro to Oral Communications class, but needed his usual morning coffee from the student union cafe. He rushed into line, ready to give his order while constantly checking his watch. It was the second week of his freshman classes - he couldn't be late. 

He eventually became the second person in line, behind this guy dressed in khakis and a purple polo. Church listened in on what the guy ordered, to try and gauge how much longer this would take so he could calculate how fast he needed to speed walk to the Liberal Arts building. 

"Hiya, may I get uh....vanilla bean frappuchino...but could you use soy milk? Okay and uh...is vegan whipped cream an option? Oh wait, you guys have _chocolate_ whipped cream? Goodness, I'll have to try that...Oh! Could I have a shot of caramel and chocolate with that? And less ice than usual please...extra caramel...and in the purple cup?" The stranger pointed to the shelf along the wall of reusable cups. 

Church could barely comprehend that order. 

_What the fuck is with this guy?_ He thought, moving up in line after the man stepped away from the counter. He gave his order - super simple - a large black coffee, no cream, no sugar. The line was nearly out the door as Church paid and moved away from the counter. _8 minutes,_ he began estimating the time. _I got 8 minutes to get my coffee and go to the-_

"Excuse me!" A sound pierced his rambling. "I asked for a _purple_ cup, not a red cup." 

Church nearly screamed. 

"Hey." He butted in, his voice sounding irritated. "Does it fucking matter if it's in a red or purple translucent cup?" 

"Uh, well, I _did_ order for it to be in a purple cup...purple is my favorite color." Church could easily tell, considering the purple polo. 

"And? Plenty of us are waiting for our drinks too." 

"Well...I ordered for the purple cup, I even paid for it!" The man whined and turned away as the barista promised to rectify the situation and make a _brand new drink_ in the desired cup. Church angrily drummed his fingers on the counter, waiting for his _simple black coffee_ but they acted like it was some weird concoction like what Purple Man asked for. 

"Frank?" The barista called after some time and the man in purple stepped forward. He assessed his drink as the barista ran through all of his exact specifications once more. "...and in the purple cup." 

"Oh goodness, thank you so much! Have a wonderful morning!" The man - Frank - called out in a cheery, peppy voice as he headed out of the student union building in a casual manner. Church checked his watch. 8:58am. 

* * *

"...so because of this Frank guy, you were late for your class?" Wash recalled, having been sipping on his tea. 

Church nodded with his elbows crossed and on the table. He looked like he was half pouting with a sneer. "Uh huh. Professor called me out when I walked in with my coffee. Turning me into the class joke of the day, wanting to be at the coffee shop than in class." He rolled his eyes. "What jackass would order that anyway? Fucking stupid vegan whipped cream..." 

"Well, the problem could've been avoided if you weren't late." 

"Shut up, David. I can't help that Caboose shut off my alarm. Again." Church's breath was still very much heated. It would take a while for him to drop a grudge like this. 

Wash sighed. "Maybe...you set two alarms?" He tried to provide a solution but Church grumbled out of his chair and went to go make a waffle in the dining hall. The dirty blonde freshman sighed once more. _Church is....difficult. Sometimes._

"Hey." Church was suddenly back, realizing the waffle iron was occupied by someone else. "You still run that Instagram account?" 

Wash batted his eyelashes. "Oh, I told you about that?" 

"First day, remember?" 

Wash gazed out the window for a second. "Oh yeah, I guess I did." He snickered. "What about it?" 

The corners of Church's lips lifted into a devilish grin. "Wanna be petty with me?" 

* * *

Later that evening, a post was made to Instagram: 

**_ @SecretTea _ **

_Submitted to the profile by another user on Instagram:_

_"_ _Someone at Storbonks in the Student Union ordered a drink with a laundry list of addons, making several students late to class when he refused to take the made drink when not offered in a sparkly purple cup. Why do people have to be fucking assholes to those trying to grab a quick coffee before class? The world doesn't revolve around you."_

_Thank you for your anonymous submission to @SecretTea and we're always here to spill the tea to whatever is bugging the students of Mother of Invention University (MITU)_

Church chuckled when he saw it on his feed. Sometimes being petty makes his cold heart happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> The coffee shop is called Storbonks, essentially this AU's Starbucks.


End file.
